The invention relates in first instance to a method for conditioning ambient air in a room of a building in terms of heat and/or cold and optionally humidity, incoming air flowing into the room of the building and outgoing air being conducted out of the room of the building and-preferably-sensible or recuperative heat exchange being carried out between the incoming air and the outgoing air prior to inflow of the incoming air into the room of the building and after exit of the outgoing air from the room of the building.
Methods of this type for conditioning rooms of buildings in terms of heat (the term used hereafter in short to refer to conditioning in terms of heat and/or cold) are known in the widest variety of forms. It is also known to assist the conditioning of a room of a building in terms of heat by latent heat accumulator bodies (cf. EP 0 791 163 B1). Furthermore, it has already long been endeavored to reduce as much as possible the required heat that is supplied to a room by separate heating means—doing so by recovering sensible and/or latent heat contained in the outgoing air and transferring this heat to the incoming air. Furthermore, it is also already known per se to use separate heat sources in a room, such as for instance the cooling of data-processing equipment or the heat dissipation of persons in the room, with a view to effecting a lowering of the heat to be supplied externally.
Conditioning the ambient air in a room generally strives to achieve a healthy climate of the ambient air with regard to a fresh air supply and with regard to conditioning in terms of heat. Moreover, conditioning in terms of humidity is also often aimed for.